Episode 75
Sorpresa is the seventy-fifth episode of Encantadia. It aired on October 28, 2016. Summary Gurna asked Pirena if Hagorn noticed her wound when she disguised as Agane. Pirena tells Gurna that she is worried since Hagorn did not act angrily on a discovery that made it fairly certain that she had a hand in his failed assassination. Pirena says she expects Hagorn will avenge himself in ways that will bring her greater harm. Gurna tells her to play Hagorn's game while thinking of a way to solve this problem, so at the end, she should be the one standing. Adhara, Mayca, Kaizan and two others chance to see Muros and his men returning to Amihan's camp. They decided to follow them. While training, Danaya notices that Aquil is absentminded. Aquil says he remembers Alira Naswen, because he is worried as to where she is now. Danaya says wherever she is, she is sure that Alira Naswen can handle herself. Upon resuming their training, Danaya quickly beats him several times in succession, and then declared their training ended. Aquil wonders if Danaya is angry with him. Muros and his men arrive, bringing home food. Imaw and the others cheer for them. Adhara and Mayca see Amihan's camp. Lira wonders if she got far enough. She was already celebrating when she saw Hitano behind her. Amihan offers fruits and flowers before a fire on an altar as an offering to Emre. She prays for Lira's return. Hitano grabs Lira. Lira tries to make him release her, but Hitano says he still needs her. He knocks her out by a punch to the stomach and carries her back to Adhara's camp. Mayca tells Adhara that their numbers are insufficient for an attack. Adhara says she does not want to attack them right then, and it is enough that they know where their base is. Muyak sees them spying and follows them. LilaSari is angry because Lira escaped and orders the others to find her. She was relieved when Hitano brought her back, and said she was right in trusting him. Adhara sensed that Muyak is following them, so she decides to teleport back home. Back at Lireo, Hagorn invited Pirena to dine with him. Pirena says she is not hungry. Hagorn wonders if she thinks the food is poisoned, and dares her to eat. Pirena stared while Hagorn ate. In the morning, Muyak says she doesn't know where she is anymore. But she was happy when she saw Mayca there, for she succeeded in tracking her down. Pirena started eating and drinking at Hagorn's urging. Hagorn told her that her enemies will not try to kill her at every opportunity. Pirena asked Hagorn if they are enemies. Hagorn told her to answer that question. Pirena said he should be more explicit. Hagorn asked her where Agane is. Pirena asked why he is asking her. Hagorn said he just asked in case she knew. Hagorn opens a bottle of wine and pours a drink and offers it to Pirena, who does not want to take it. So Hagorn drinks from the goblet first, then Pirena drank. Hagorn starts choking, which worried Pirena. Hagorn sat and laughed, saying that he is just kidding her. Pirena sat and then left. Ybarro decides to take Wahid with him to Sapiro. Wahid was afraid of the Ivtre (ghosts) there, which Wantuk told him about. Ybarro said they'll try to see what the kantao could unlock. Muyak sees Lira bound in chains. Amihan sees a piece of blue cloth embroidered with a gold lambana (Lireo's symbol) and Lira's name. Ybarro arrives and says he had it made. Seeing Amihan's worry, he told her not to think of it as for her, but for their daughter, so that she could get something from him in case she arrives without him. Amihan asked him where he is going. Ybarro told her not to ask, but that they take care of themselves, especially her. Wantuk sees Ybarro and Wahid leaving. Ybarro told him they were going to Sapiro. Wantuk asked why he was not asked to go. Ybarro reminded him that there are ghosts there. Wantuk agreed that he should not come. Wahid tried to stay too, but felt compelled to follow Ybarro. Danaya asked Amihan where Muyak is, for she had been missing since last night. Amihan responded that she haven't, for she had just arrived. Lira was delighted to see Muyak. Muyak hid when Adhara and LilaSari came. Hagorn prays for Ether to appear to him. Ether appears and smelled his grief. Hagorn says it is because of Pirena, whom he can't trust anymore after she attempted to kill him. Ether said he needs a queen who would stand by his side for life. Hagorn said he doesn't want another person who will betray him. But Ether knows that Hagorn also desired a queen who would love him as much as Minea loved Raquim. Hagorn was touched by Ether's words and asked where he could find such a woman. Ether breathes black smoke and orders Hagorn to follow where it led. Ether also undertook to punish Pirena, sending off a group of dragonspawn. After her training, Pirena was attacked by Ether's dragonspawn. Gurna, Icarus and another soldier rushed to defend her, before Pirena blasted the dragonspawn with the Water Gem. Pirena, who suffered multiple wounds in her arm from the attack, tells Gurna she is sure that Hagorn had a hand in the attack against her. Pirena said she needed allies as powerful as herself. Gurna says there are very few people with such power. Pirena says she needed Danaya and Amihan, even though she does not want to admit it. The lambanas tell Amihan and Danaya that they haven't found Muyak. The wind informed Amihan that someone is coming. Pirena appeared in their midst. Every armed person in Amihan's camp raised his or her weapon. Danaya asked why the traitor came. Mayca informed Adhara and LilaSari that an enemy had come. Lira told Muyak to leave while the others are busy. The black smoke surrounds LilaSari. Hagorn arrived and told LilaSari that Ether had led him there, and she is to be his wife. Paopao comes out and attacks Pirena. Pirena shields herself and says she was not there to fight, but only to talk. She showed them her wounds, and claimed that Hagorn tried to kill her. She wanted to negotiate with them to dethrone Hagorn.